unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
CTF-Face (UT map)
__TOC__ Map description The map consists of an asteroid and two towers, each belonging to each team. The central part of the asteroid holds a Big Keg o' Health. There are three named areas in the map: Red Base, Blue Base and Asteroid. The bases themselves have the flag inside of them, and three teleporters guiding to three different spots. The lower level holds the flag, a Shock Rifle, and a Rocket Launcher. There is also a platform holding a Damage Amplifier. With the entrance to each base being at the south, the west teleporter ends in a small chamber holding a Redeemer. The east teleport ends in another chamber, above the Redeemer chamber, this time holding a Sniper Rifle. And the third teleporter is placed right in the center of the lower area, and ends in the top of the tower, where players can find another Sniper Rifle and Body Armor. Outside of the bases, players can find some weapons and ammo as well. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) This is simply a case of running over the hill and into the enemy base to grab the flag. There's not much variation here - it's more down to how good you are at fighting than how clever you can be. You can use your translocator to slowly climb up the outside of the enemy base and then attack the flag through one of their teleporters; but this takes time and you can be vulnerable to respawning enemies below. Likewise you can make your escape through the teleporters, picking up the armour and ammo on your way out, but you're going to have to fall off the tower at some point to reach the ground, so you'd better be able to afford the health loss. This is one level where multiple consecutive waves of attackers can really do good damage, even if they aren't co-ordinated. As an attacker you're always within sight of your own base and your respawning teammates will never be too far away. If you order your team to Hold Position halfway down the hill towards the enemy base, and then you run in and grab the flag on your own, your teammates provide a very useful barrier for you to run through and for your chasing enemies to run up against. This also works if you escape via one of the teleporters - you can actually leap into the crowd of your teammates and die, dropping the flag. One of them will pick it up and head for home, while you respawn and back him up. It's also worth remembering the advantages of a rocket-launch. If one of your team-mates is carrying the flag homewards and you're running behind him, try firing some rockets at his feet to give him a boost. Try not to send him off the edge, however. Here's a very effective way of scoring points in Face, at least versus the computer: # Pick up your base's redeemer, go to the roof, grab the armour and hammer-launch your T/L from the roof teleporter ramp to one of the teleporter ledges on the front of the blue base. # Go through the teleporter and grab their flag, go through their roof teleporter, stand on the sniper rifle, right on the edge of the roof, and turn to face the blue roof teleporter, shoot the redeemer into the floor at the top of the teleporter ramp, die. # If you were facing directly away from your own base, the blue flag should go flying through the air and land right next to the keg's spawn-point in the middle of the NZ, from where your nearest team-mate can pick it up for an easy capture. By the way, this also works if you rocket-launch yourself from the same spot on the roof - be wearing the armour so that you die not when you release the rockets, but when you splat just beside the keg. If you're not a sniper, there are two excellent places to defend from. One is just outside your base entrance, running back inside for health and ammo when you need it. The other is at one of the enemy spawn-points. They will respawn with only a pistol, giving you an easy time of it firing shock-combos at them. It's lame but it works wonders. Flag-camping isn't a great idea here - it's too hard to see enemies coming for it. Hang around outside the base for better recon. If you are a sniper, get up to the roof and camp at the armour. Your ammo will last a long time and you can control the whole map from here. If you're good enough your enemies will never get out of their spawn areas, and your teammates can saunter in and out with little trouble. This position also lets you spend a long time trying to take down any intrepid enemy flag carriers, though you're admittedly in no position to return the flag yourself if they drop it. You can reach the ground easily by tossing your T/L off the roof. You might wonder why the ripper is at the spawn area. Sniper rifles are great, but when it comes to knocking an enemy off a cliff you can't beat a secondary-fire ripper blade. These same blades are also useful for launching flag carrying teammates more quickly back to base. This is one of two CTF maps perfect for translocator-launching. You can get decent results from anywhere around your base, so experiment all you please. There's a few invisible ledges you might land on if you fall off the edge -try experimenting, though not in the middle of a match. These can be useful places to put a safety-net translocator for when you need to quickly reach the centre of the map. There are virtual staircases of ledges on the sides of both the towers - use them if you're escaping via the roof. You can take the flag from the roof of the enemy base to the ground without losing health or bothering to jump from ledge to ledge. Grab the flag, take it through the top teleporter, and throw your T/L down to the ground far below. Jump or dodge off the edge with the flag, but activate your T/L as soon as your feet leave the floor. You will reappear on the ground and the flag will be falling down after you. Learn how to run backwards without looking. Or use behindview when you're trying to escape with the flag so you can see the edge without having to turn around (though this will make it almost impossible for you to hit the chasers). Playstation 2 Just set your team to defense they will usually do a fine job, but if you want to be more specific than that put someone at the end of the large entrance to the base, opposite the flag, so that they can shoot people when they turn their back to grab the flag. Put someone on sniper detail at the top or middle of the tower so they can pick some people off as they head towards your base. If you need additional defense get atop that large tower in the middle of your base and you will have a clear shot of all the people who come in and you won't have to worry about opposing snipers since their view is blocked. You can also grab the damage amplifier from atop here. When going on offense, you can grab the Redeemer from the second level and then charge their base, have your team follow you if you are a poor player otherwise you can just do this by yourself. Run to the top of the ramp and when you get to the middle whip out the nuke and fire it, unguided, into their base to clear out all people that can attack you when you enter. Run into their base grab some rocket launcher ammo and the actual weapon itself that is right next to the flag. If anybody approaches you just blast them and run out, there is a miniscule chance that their sniper will get you, but that chance is multiplied a hundred-fold if you stop moving. So don't stop until you have captured it. If the Keg-O'-Health is in the middle of the ramps them grab that when you are on your way to provide a little insurance. Dreamcast Tips and tricks Offense * This is a good map to show how the Translocator can nullify excessive sniping, as well as opening new "routes" regarding reaching the enemy flag. For example, good use of the Translocator can allow you to enter through the Redeemer hole or the Amplifier platform (with a chance to deny the Amplifier to your enemy), effectively avoiding frontal combat. * Use the Redeemer to get rid of pesky snipers if you're on offense. * After nabbing the enemy flag, escaping could be a real problem. Heading out the front entrance will make you fodder for enemy snipers. Instead, head into the base's teleporters and either surprise a sniper with your rocket launcher or visit the area with the base's redeemer. Jump off down onto the asteroid below (you'll suffer about 50 damage, however) and fire the redeemer back at the sniper areas of the base. * Fire the redeemer from your own base to clear out enemy snipers and clear the way for your attackers. You'll be vulnerable to enemy snipers yourself, though, from the redeemer room, so consider taking it around the side of the base and use the alternate fire mode to guide the redeemer missile into the sniper-heavy rooms. * Escaping across the wide open asteroid with the flag isn't easy, particularly with enemy snipers still alive and kicking. Communicate with your teammates and listen for their "go" signal when the snipers are cleared out. Have one player waiting with the redeemer and fire it once the player escaping with the flag is nearly half way back to the friendly base. Defending snipers should assist the flag carrier's return by eliminating pursuers and enemy snipers. * While escaping with the flag, go to the top of the tower, pick the Armor (effectively denying it to your opponent) and start down-climbing down the tower, slowly, as to take the less damage as possible, while your teammates are busy dealing with the enemy team. Defense * This arena requires a great deal of offensive and teamplay skills to make it to the enemy base and to get out of there in one piece. Every sniper can hone his skills by striking off enemy heads one-by-one. If you are good at delivering quick headshots, and of course without getting one in return, you can win this map flawlessly, regardless of how hard the game difficulty is. * Snipers! Like LavaGiant, Facing Worlds is one of the best maps for sniper lovers. Though there are obvious sniper positions in the upper levels of the base, you can also hide along the sides of the base (in dark areas) or use the translocator to reach the ledges on the side of the base. Most players expect to see snipers on the upper rooms of the base, but won't notice them positioned in the dark on the sides of the base. * Guard the front entrances of the base, but don't stick your head out too far, or you'll become bait for enemy snipers. Peek out occasionally to get recon on how many attackers are on the way, but position yourself either near the shock rifle or rocket launcher and fire at the entrance ground when the enemy player enters. Trivia * The retail version of the game features Black Legion as the rival team. * This is one of only two maps to appear in UT and every game after it. The other is the Deck 16 series of levels. * The map was inspired by a community map for Unreal, which consisted of 2 bases (with small towers) linked by a bridge. Inoxx, however, chose to make the towers taller to make sniping a major element in the map . * The original design for the map had lifts, no middle sniping area nor Redeemer area. The bots were confused by the lifts, so they were replaced by teleporters. * The asteroid was shaped in 3D Studio Max and imported into the Unreal Editor. * The skybox was reused from the Ending sequence of Unreal and improved with moons and galaxies. * Some remakes for tournament and league play removed the Sniper Rifle and replaced it with other weapons, but effectively ruined the need for sniper towers. * A screenshot of the map can be found in Fortnite: Battle Royale, in some areas, as an easter egg. * According to Inoxx, the map was developed on November 1998. * The beta version had a playercount of 6 players. * Epic's own Jim Brown described the map as "a masterpiece of simplicity… representative of a generation of design techniques that we are starting to stray from" in the GDC 2014. * After hearing it the first time, Fiorentino chose Michiel van den Bos's "Foregone Destruction" without hesitation, and both Fiorentino and van den Bos agree that the track is part of what made the map extremely popular and beloved. Author's notes }} External links and references See also